Government of Hong Kong
The Government of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China ( ; see pronunciation; conventional short name Hong Kong Government, 香港政府), led by the Chief Executive is responsible for the administration of Hong Kong. The affairs of the Government are decided by secretaries, who are appointed by the Chief Executive and endorsed by the Central People's Government in Beijing. As a special administrative region of the PRC, Hong Kong has a high degree of autonomy, in light of the "One Country, Two Systems" policy. The Hong Kong Government, financially independent from the CPG, oversees the affairs of Hong Kong. Head of Government The Chief Executive (CE) is responsible for the administration of Hong Kong. The affairs of the Government are decided by secretaries, who are appointed by the Chief Executive and endorsed by the Central People's Government in Beijing. The Chief Executive of Hong Kong replaced the Governor of Hong Kong after 1997 as head of the government in Hong Kong. The CE reports to the Central People's Government of the People's Republic of China. The current Chief Executive is the Honourable Donald Tsang Yam-kuen GBM JP KBE MPA. The Chief Executive is assisted by the Chief Secretary for Administration (CS) and the Financial Secretary (FS), and other secretaries who heads policy bureaux. The Secretary for Justice (SJ) is responsible for legal matters of the government and prosecution for criminal cases in the territory. The Independent Commission Against Corruption and Audit Commission report directly to the CE. Chief Secretary The Chief Secretary for Administration is responsible for assisting the Chief Executive in supervision of policy bureaux, and plays a key role in ensuring harmony in policy formulation and implementation. The current Chief Secretary, since 2005, is the Honourable Mr Rafael Hui Si-yan GBS JP MPA. Financial Secretary The Financial Secretary is responsible for preparing the Government Budget in accordance with the Chief Executive's agenda in the policy address, ensuring policy is in accordance to the Public Finance Ordinance. He has to estimate of revenue and expenditure before the Legislative Council each year, and to deliver an annual budget to the Legislative Council, outlining the government's budgetary proposals and moving the appropriation bills. The current FS is the Honourable Henry Tang Ying-yen GBS JP. Executive Council The Executive Council (ExCo) consists of the CE and the secretaries (ex officio members) and other appointed members (non-ex-officio members). Under the Basic Law, it is to assist the Chief Executive in policy-making. Government offices and policy bureaux Office of the Chief Executive The Office of the Chief Executive is responsible for ensuring the Chief Executive receives the best advice and support for formulating and co-ordinating policies. It is headed by the Director of the Chief Executive's Office, who would sit in meetings of the Executive Council. Chief Secretary's Office Units under the Chief Secretary for Administration's Office are the Administration Wing, the Efficiency Unit, the Protocol Division, the Government Records Service and the Sustainable Development Unit. Financial Secretary's Office The Economic Analysis and Business Facilitation Unit is under the Financial Secretary's Office. Department of Justice The Department of Justice is led by the Secretary for Justice (Legal Department and Attorney General before the transfer of sovereignty). The Secretary for Justice (SJ) is responsible for all prosecutions in Hong Kong, drafting all Government legislation, and advising other policy bureaux and departments of the governmenton a vast array of legal issues. The current Secretary for Justice is the Honourable Wong Yan Lung SC. The department consists of the Prosecutions Division, the Civil Division, the Legal Policy Division, the Law Drafting Division, the International Law Division, and the Administration and Development Division. Civil Service Bureau Commerce, Industry and Technology Bureau Commerce and Industry Branch Communications and Technology Branch Constitutional Affairs Bureau Economic Development and Labour Bureau Economic Development Branch Labour Department Education and Manpower Bureau The Education and Manpower Bureau (EMB) is headed by the Secretary for Education and Manpower and Permanent Secretary for Education and Manpower. It oversees the Secretariat, University Grants Committee and Student Financial Assistance Agencies. It is responsible for formulating policies related to education matters, introducing of legislation to ensure quality education, and looking after human resources planning and development. The Education Department, which was responsible for implementation of education policies, reported to the EMB before it was merged with the EMB. The Labour Department was transferred to the Economic Services Bureau in July 2002, which was then renamed Economic Development and Labour Bureau. The current Secretary of Education and Manpower is the Honourable Professor Arthur K C Li GBS JP. Environment, Transport and Works Bureau Home Affairs Bureau Financial Services and the Treasury Bureau Health, Welfare and Food Bureau The Health, Welfare and Food Bureau of Hong Kong oversees the policies on health, welfare, environmental hygiene and food issues. It is headed by Secretary for Health, Welfare and Food and Permanent Secretary for Health, Welfare and Food. The Health, Food and Environmental Hygiene, Agriculture, Fisheries and Conservation and Social Welfare departments report to the Bureau. In 2002, the name of the Bureau was renamed from Health and Welfare Bureau to its present name, with the Food and Environmental Hygiene Department was transferred from the now abolished Environment and Food Bureau. The current Secretary for Health, Welfare and Food is the Honourable York Y N Chow SBS JP. Housing, Planning, and Lands Bureau Security Bureau Government departments and agencies See government departments and agencies in Hong Kong. See also * Hong Kong government officials * Hong Kong politicians * Government Hill * Central Government Offices External links *GovHK - One-stop Portal of the HKSAR Government *Government and Related Organisations *Government official news *Organisation Chart of the Government Hong Kong Government